Hot Diapey Anniversary Touchdown
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this edition of 'Sexy Diapey Love', Anne Maria and Lightning Jackson celebrate their 2018-2019 AFC Championship win over the New England Patriots in the locker room doing the one thing that's sexy for them as they were also celebrating their 1st wedding anniversary as well. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Hot Diapey Anniversary Touchdown

 **Summary: It was January 20** **th** **2019 after the AFC Championship Game as Lightning Jackson was celebrating the Los Angeles Chargers victory over the New England Patriots, but it was also his and Anne Maria's 1** **st** **wedding anniversary as they celebrated their anniversary before the game. How will Anne Maria and Lightning celebrate privately in the locker room?**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was the 2018-2019 NFL Season as it was the 2019 AFC Championship Game on January 20th 2019, as it was a post-game celebration in the Locker Room as The Los Angeles Chargers won over the New England Patriots 27-20 as Lightning Jackson was the player of the game as he caught 16 receptions in one single playoff game which is a new NFL Single Game Playoff Receptions Record, and 4 receiving touchdowns in a game...including the game tying, and the game winning touchdowns as the team was celebrating in their locker room.

"WOOOOOO!" The Los Angeles Chargers Football Players cheered as they were partying.

"TOM BRADY OUGHTA BE HUMBLED! HE CAN SUCK IT!" Lightning shouted as he left their locker room and went into his locker room as he was all alone until someone came in.

"Who's there? I'm not available for the press yet!" Lightning asked and shouted.

"It's me, your wife Anne Maria." Anne Maria answered as she closed the door, and locked it.

"Come on in." Lightning said to Anne Maria as they hugged and kissed.

"Happy Anniversary babe." Lightning said to Anne Maria.

"Aww! Thankies!" Anne Maria said to Lightning as they kissed again.

"I know we didn't do much this year because we were getting ready for the AFC Championship Game against the New England Patriots, and I'm sorry about that sweetie." Lightning said to Anne Maria.

"Hey, no need to apologize…besides I have a great way to make up for that." Anne Maria said to Lightning.

"Okay, what's that?" Lightning asked Anne Maria.

"Well…this might or might not be the ideal place but we can have some fun with some naughty, sexy, and kinky diapey sex…so does that sound good?" Anne Maria asked Lightning.

"Sweetie, it sounds like an awesome idea." Lightning answered Anne Maria.

"Great!" Anne Maria said as she and Lightning kissed as she began her sexy strip show as Lightning was already sitting down, while some sexy music played.

"Ready?" Anne Maria asked Lightning who was still wearing his football uniform minus his football helmet.

"Always!" Lightning answered Anne Maria.

"Good!" Anne Maria said as she started to strip off her cheerleader uniform, showing off her hot tanned body, her 36D cupped Breasts being covered by a white bra and her hot diaper.

"Mmmm! You look hawt!" Lightning moaned and said to Anne Maria.

"Thankies!" Anne Maria said as she sexually danced around while Lightning was struggling to get his uniform off.

"Well…let me help you with that Lightning." Anne Maria said as she took off his Jersey, his shoulder pads, his girdle, his football pants and the following pads…his rear pad, hip pads, thigh pads, and his knee pads, cleats, and his game socks revealing to Anne Maria who resumed sexually dancing in front of Lightning who began to rub his 10-inch-long and 3-inch-wide baba.

"Ohhhhhh…!" Lightning moaned in complete pleasure.

"You like what you see baby?" Anne Maria asked him.

"Yeah! I wuv how my hawt diapey wifey shakes your diapey ass around!" Lightning answered Anne Maria.

"Mmm! Why Thankies!" Anne Maria moaned as she got close to Lightning and started to makeout with him while rubbing his baba harder.

"Mmmm! Lightning has a hawd baba." Anne Maria said to Lightning.

"I sure do." Lightning said to Anne Maria in response.

"It's a perfect 10 inches long, and 3 winches wide...please may I suck it?" Anne Maria said to Lightning and asked him.

"Sure...but please say it correctly...like how I wuv to hear it." Lightning said to Anne Maria.

"Okies! Lightning, may I please suck your hawd, hawt, 10 inched dark chocolate baba... pretty please?" Anne Maria asked him with a cute tone in her voice.

"Good. You've earned your baba…enjoy!" Lightning said to Anne Maria.

"Yay!" Anne Maria cheered as she got down on her knees as she started to suck on it.

"Mmmm!" Anne Maria moaned and muffled as she sucked on Lightning's baba hard while Lightning moaned in pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Yeah! Suck my baba Hawder! Baby Anne! Lightning wuvs your hawt mouth on his hawd baba!" Lightning moaned and shouted.

"Mmm! Okies!" Anne Maria said as she sucked him harder, while rubbing her diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Anne Maria moaned in pleasure as she pulled out.

"I'm not exploding yet Anne Maria, what's the matter?" Lightning asked her.

"I love you, but can I ask you a quick question?" Anne Maria asked him.

"Sure." Lightning answered.

"Can you lay off the 3rd person stuff?" Anne Maria asked him.

"I will try my hardest to quit because I love you." Lightning answered Anne Maria.

"Thankies, and I love you too." Anne Maria responded back as they kissed before Anne Maria resumed sucking Lightning's hard baba and rubbing her diapered area as Anne Maria deepthroated and deepdrooled his baba until it was time.

"Baby Lightning's gonna Cumsies!" Lightning shouted as Anne Maria stopped her sucking and started stroking his baba really hard.

"Give me your hawt man made milky!" Anne Maria shouted as she also opened her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh...HOLY FUCK! HERE I CUMSIES! AHHHHHH...!" Lightning shouted as he climaxed all over Anne Maria's face, and chest as she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm! Baby Anne wuv her hawt hubby's man made milky.

"Thankies, now it's my turn." Lighting stood up and placed Anne Maria down on the floor as he started licking Anne Maria's diapered area.

"Mmmmm!" Lightning muffled and moaned.

"Ahhhh! Fuck Yes!" Anne Maria moaned and shouted with delight as Lightning added in a finger to increase the pleasure.

"Can you keep going?" Anne Maria asked Lightning as he stopped to respond.

"Of course, I can my sunshine." Lightning answered Anne Maria.

"Thankies!" Anne Maria shouted.

"No problem." Lightning said as he resumed licking her diapered area as he kept fingering her diapered area also.

"Oh God! Oh God! Right there! Yeah! Yeah! Perfect! Right on my diapey pussy!" Anne Maria shouted and screamed with such pleasure.

"Mmmmmm! You taste so sweet like Raspberries." Lightning said to Anne Maria.

"Thankies!" Anne Maria said to Lightning.

"No problem!" Lightning said to her as he resumed licking her but even harder.

"OH GOD! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Good…do it." Lightning said before he resumed licking at a hard and fast pace while he was still fingering her as well.

"HERE IT CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Anne Maria shouted, moaned, and screamed as she exploded all over Lightning's face and mouth.

"Mmmm! Tasty and sweet!" Lightning swallowed and said to Anne Maria.

"Thankies... now fuck my diapey hawd!" Anne Maria said to Lightning.

"You got it my sexy diapey Cheerleader!" Lightning said as he placed his hard-diapered Lightning Rod inside of her diapered area and started to pound her hard.

"OHHHHH!" Anne Maria moaned in delight while Lightning pounded her pussy harder and harder.

"Mmmmm! So good! Fuck me hawder!" Anne Maria moaned, and shouted.

"Okies!" Lightning said as he started to pound her area even faster while they made out hard

"Mmmmm! You're so sexy!" Lightning moaned and said to Anne Maria.

"And you're so hawt!" Anne Maria said to Lightning as they kissed harder as Lightning pounded her even harder and even faster.

"Mmmm!" Anne Maria moaned as Lightning kept at it.

"Mmmmm! You're Hawder than any kind of hawt guy in the world." Anne Maria moaned and told Lightning that he was harder than any hot guy in the world.

"Why Thankies." Lightning said as he responded back with a compliment.

"Now keep fucking me!" Anne Maria told Lightning to keep pounding him.

"You got it!" Lightning said as he kept pounding her harder and harder until it was time.

"Anne Maria! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Lightning told Anne Maria that he was going to explode.

"Me too! Cumsies inside me, have my babies! Rudolph 'Lightning' Jackson!" Anne Maria responded back as she was gonna explode as well.

"Will do Anne Maria!" Lightning said as he and Anne Maria made out hard while Lightning went harder and harder until…it was finally time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Lightning shouted as he was about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" The two moaned and screamed as Lightning cumsies inside of Anne Maria's area while she exploded all over his waist.

"MMMMMM! SO GOOD!" Lightning said as he stroked his baba and shot more of his Cumsies over Anne Maria's face, mouth, and her chest.

"Mmmmm…" Anne Maria moaned softly as she swallowed his Cumsies.

"How was it?" Anne Maria asked Lightning.

"Very hawt." Lightning answered her.

"Thankies." Anne Maria said as they kissed and changed each other's diapers.

"Happy Anniversary Lightning." Anne Maria said to Lightning.

"Thankies, that was the greatest anniversary present ever. Going to the Super Bowl, because we beat Tom Brady, and we had some hawt naughty diapey sex with my Anne Maria." Lightning said to Anne Maria.

"Same here…I got to be with my husband Rudolph 'Lightning' Jackson on this day, we won…going to the Super Bowl because we beat Tom Brady, and we celebrated by having the best diapey sex ever." as they kissed, got redressed into their normal clothes, and cleaned up the locker room as they headed home and went to bed including their sleepshirts, and diapers as well.

"Tomorrow why don't we just relax in our diapeys?" Lightning asked Anne Maria.

"I'm game for that." Anne Maria answered Lightning as they got under the covers.

"Nighty-Night Lightning." Anne Maria said to Lightning.

"Nighty-Night Anne Maria." Lightning responded back as they kissed before Lightning turned off the lights as they fall asleep to end their anniversary.

 **HOW ABOUT THAT FOR AN ANNIVERSARY?**

 **NEXT STORY IN THE SERIES HAS…DEVIN AND CARRIE CELEBRATING THEIR HONEYMOON IN PARIS, FRANCE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
